I promise
by Fucking Smile
Summary: AU/Primer día de clases de Nessie. —Papi, quédate conmigo, ¿Si? —Lo siento, nena. Vendré luego. Lo prometo / Edward


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie, no son de mi propiedad. La trama es mía (:

**Summary**: AU/Primer día de clases de Nessie. —Papi, quédate conmigo, ¿Si? —Lo siento, nena. Vendré luego. Lo prometo / Edward&Nessie.

**Nota**: Un regalito para Flippy Skitty Black. ¡Espero que te guste, _mi_ Jane! Lo hice con mucho cariño (: Te quiero mucho!

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Lunes, 09:07 a.m_

— Nessie, llegaremos atrasados —suspiré, tocando la puerta por décima vez

— No quiero ir, papi —susurró.

Volví a suspirar

— Hija, todo estará bien, lo prometo. Ya vámonos, por favor. Tu madre se enojará conmigo si…

La puerta se abrió. Nessie tenía su nariz colorada; había estado llorando.

Le sonreí para infundirle valor y la tomé en mis brazos

— Mi pequeña —besé su frente y ella sonrió para mí—. No llores, ¿Si? Todo estará bien, ya verás que te gustará. Y luego no te querrás venir

— ¿Me dejarás allí? —preguntó, aterrorizada.

Me reí

— Jamás, mi vida. No podría vivir sin tenerte a mi lado, junto a tu mami. Iré a por ti cuando las clases terminen

Sus ojitos estaban apagados

— Harás amigos, Ness. Te encantará —ella suspiró y miró el piso—. Vamos, nena. Ánimo, por tu papi, ¿Si?

Inhaló aire.

— ¿Y si nadie quiere ser mi amigo? —dijo con su voz apagada.

Puse los ojos en blanco

— Entonces iré a por ti. Ya sabes que sólo tienes que llamarme —le entregué su móvil y volvió a suspirar. —Por favor, hija. Nadie puede aguantarse a tus encantos, harás amigos de inmediato

Escondió su cara en mi cuello

— No haré amigos, papi. Tengo miedo —admitió.

Besé su cabecita

— Harás muchos amigos, bebé. Enserio —le sonreí y ella sonrió también—. Así me gusta verte

Bajamos las escaleras. La bajé de mis brazos en el primer piso para que pudiera despedirse de sus abuelos y de Bella.

— Adiós, nena. Pórtate bien, ¿Si? Nos vemos en la tarde —Esme la tomó en sus brazos y besó su frente. Carlisle la tomó de brazos de Esme y la dio vueltas.

— Adiós, mi pequeñita —Nessie rió y Carlisle la dejó en el piso. Corrió hasta Bella y ella la abrazó.

— Nos vemos en la tarde, bebé. Iremos a por ti con tu papi —le prometió, entregándole su mochila. —Cuídate y se buena.

Ella asintió y le sonrió. Bella besó su cabello y Ness corrió hasta mí

— ¿Lista?

Negó con la cabeza

— Vamos —suspiró. Bella y yo reímos.

Abrí la puerta y ella salió. Salí detrás de ella y tomé su manita, encaminándola al Volvo. La subí en el asiento de copiloto—no aceptaba irse detrás, le importaba poco que la policía pudiese detenerme por llevarla adelante— y abroché su cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar la puerta. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta el otro lado y me subí. Teníamos quince minutos para llegar.

Puse el coche en marcha.

— ¿Me prometes que estarás allí, esperándome con mami? —preguntó.

Le sonreí

— Claro que si, bebé. Lo prometo.

— ¿Qué pasa si las tías son malas conmigo?

Gruñí

— Iremos con tu mami a hablar con ellas, y te sacaremos de allí

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Pero no puedes portarte mal sólo para que te saquen de allí.

Su rostro decayó un poco

— Yo no quiero estar ahí —susurró. Iba a largarse a llorar— Papi, quédate conmigo, ¿Si?

El semáforo toco rojo y me volteé a mirarla.

— Lo siento, nena. Vendré luego. Lo prometo —sonreí, y al ver que su expresión no mejoraba, agregué: —Estará todo bien, hija. Ya verás que te gustará y harás amigos. —suspiré, derrotado por lo que iba a hacer— Si quieres…Si quieres luego de que salgas, te llevo con el perr… Con Jacob

Nessie me miró maravillada

— ¿Enserio?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los abrí luego para poner el coche en marcha. Me apreté el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice

— Enserio

Nessie aplaudió, feliz.

Estacioné afuera del jardín y me bajé del coche. Caminé lentamente hasta el lado de copiloto y bajé a Nessie

_Prepárense, tías feas. Nessie llegará a poner orden_, pensó

— Renesmee —advertí en tono severo —, no quiero enterarme de que hayas hecho cosas malas, o me enfadaré contigo.

Hizo un puchero

— Lo siento, papi. Prometo portarme bien

Alcé las cejas. Puso los ojos en blanco

Una pequeña corrió hasta nosotros. Su cabello era negro y era delgada. Me recordó a Alice

— ¡Hola, soy Mary! —me reí internamente por la coincidencia— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Yo también soy nueva aquí, y la verdad es que los chicos son… _raros. _

Nessie me sonrió

_¡Quiere ser mi amiga, papi!_, pensó. Le sonreí devuelta

— Iré enseguida —prometió. La pequeña Mary sonrió y volteó, corriendo devuelta al jardín

Me acuclillé a su altura

— Okey, recuerda que no debes morder a nadie, Ness. Por más bien que huela, ellos no se curan como Jacob. Pórtate bien, y no reveles nuestro secreto.

Asintió

— ¿Vendrás por mí? —pregunto, otra vez

Besé su cabeza

— Vendré por ti. Son sólo tres horitas, mi vida. Estaré aquí antes de que suene el timbre.

Sonrió

— Te quiero mucho, papi. Gracias

La abracé._ Dios, si pudiera llorar, no podría parar de hacerlo…_

— Yo también te quiero, Nessie. Cuídate mucho, pórtate bien, y nos vemos a la tarde. Recuerda todo lo que te dije

Asintió

— Adiós, bebé.

—Adiós, papi

Renesmee corrió en dirección a su nueva amiguita. De repente, se volteó a mí

_¿Puedo llevarla luego a la casa? Jake entenderá, y podré visitarlo mas tarde._

Le sonreí y asentí. Sonrió y volteó hacia su amiga.

Suspiré y caminé hasta el Volvo.

* * *

_Lunes, 11:59 a.m_

Detuve el coche frente al jardín y me baje, junto a Bella, en busca de Nessie.

El timbre sonó, indicando el término de hora de clases… _por hoy_

Luego de dos minutos contados, Nessie salió con su amiga riendo. Apenas nos vio, corrió hasta nosotros

— ¡Mami, papi! —chilló, lanzándose a nuestros brazos.

Nos abrazó con fuerza—demasiada, diría yo— y luego nos soltó

— ¿Cómo la pasaste, bebé? —preguntó Bella con voz maternal

Ella sonrió

— ¡Muy bien, mami! ¡Hice muchos amigos! ¿Mary puede ir a la casa con nosotros? Quiero jugar con ella

Bella me miró

_¿No será peligroso?_

Negué con la cabeza

— _EsmeyCarlisleestáninformadosdeesto; selosdijecuandolleguéyaceptarongustosos._ —murmuré de forma rápida y atropellada, pero sabía que Bella entendería

Ella asintió

— Claro, cariño. Sería estupendo. ¿Vamos?

Mi pequeña asintió

— ¡Mary, vámonos!

La pequeña corrió hasta nosotros

— Hola, mamá y papá de Ness —saludó, sonriente. Bella rió

— Hola, cariño.

Yo le sonreí

— ¿Me permiten sus mochilas, señoritas? —pregunté, tendiendo mis manos hacia ellas

Ambas rieron y se quitaron sus bolsos, tendiéndomelos. Los tomé y caminamos hacia el Volvo

— Mami, Mary, ¿Puedo hablar con mi papi? Iremos enseguida —pidió Ness

Ambas asintieron y caminaron hasta el coche

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé? —me acuclillé a su lado y la observé. Ella me abrazó

— Gracias, papi. Eres el mejor papá del mundo.

Sonreí. Que tu hija te considere el mejor papá del mundo, es fabuloso.

— No hay de qué, pequeña. Lo haría una y mil veces más

Me soltó y me sonrió. Cambié las mochilas, tomándolas con una sola mano, para tomar la manita de mi hija.

Probablemente, no soportaré la idea de tener a mi hija alejada por un jardín. Probablemente… la saque y contrate profesores particulares.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de escribir esto, lo comencé de inmediato. Es un regalito para mi Jane, mejor conocida como Flippy Skitty Black. Ojalá que te guste :D Lo hice con muchito cariño._

_¿Un RR?_

_Besos & Bites!_

_;Adios!_


End file.
